Knowledge repositories, such as personal patient data records or service history logs of industrial automation systems, are known in the art.
A knowledge repository allows a user or a machine to input or to amend data into an information object of the repository. An information object of the knowledge repository is added by entering textual data in a textual input module. The information may be amended by a time stamp indicating the point of time the information object was added or amended. A time aspect as well as development and changes over time determine relevance and meaning of single information objects.
Further on, a knowledge repository allows for searching data entries in information objects for the purpose of analyzing an overall situation or drawing a conclusion for a particular problem. Therefore, the sound interpretation of a single data entry requires the reflection of how this information of the data entry relates to proceeding or succeeding information objects.
Commonly known methods of administering such knowledge repositories are generally confronted with the challenge of managing, storing and accessing heterogeneous and time-dependent information objects ranging from time series of mixed data like measurements to textual descriptions.
Commonly known methods of administering knowledge repositories require a high degree of user interaction in evaluating a relation between an actual text entry and past information objects. In addition, the processing and assessment of time series of information objects is cumbersome, as the relation between information objects of different points in time cannot be inferred comprehensively. On the contrary, an assessment of the relation between information objects requires in-depth human assessment.